


The English Excursion

by prettycheese21



Series: How They Got to Where They Are [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, I Tried, Like super pissed, Marriage, Missions, Reader is pissed, Reader-Insert, Some Humor, Steve Rogers can't relationship sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettycheese21/pseuds/prettycheese21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Steve agrees to go on a mission on the day of his wedding and (Name) is NOT happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The English Excursion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is finally done!  
> I have a couple weeks of school left, so hopefully I'll be able to post more stuff.  
> Y'all are in for a ride when I get Part 4 of this series done, because it's the dreaded Civil War part and let's just say there's going to be A LOT of angst.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

    (Name) had already been up for six hours today, since before the sun had even come up, and she had many more hours to go before she'd be allowed to lay her head on a pillow again. The only thing keeping her going was the fact that, when she did go to bed that night, she would be beside her husband.

    Today was the day. All that planning in between missions and on available weekends was leading up to this moment. Steve and her were finally tying the knot and she was positively giddy.

    She'd spent the entire morning in chair after chair, for her hair, nails and makeup, going through the traditional beautification process that she'd dreamed of as a child. Now she was a mere hour away from walking down that aisle. Natasha was currently helping (Name) into her dress, in a spiffy dress of her own, and was just about to zip it up when a knock on the door got their attention.

    "Director Fury," (Name) greeted, a smile on her face, "Glad you could come. You're a bit early, but better too early than late I suppose." She gave a nod at Natasha, saying, "Nat, zip me up."

    "That won't be necessary, Agent Romanoff," Fury stated in his authoritative voice. "Agent (Last Name) has a mission that she needs to get to."

    Her joyful look immediately dropped, turning to one of indignant annoyance, "Are you kidding me? It's my wedding day, Fury." Gesturing down to herself, still in the crisp white dress, and stated, "Steve and I aren't going anywhere."

    "Well, Captain Rogers already agreed to the two of you taking the mission. He's suited up and waiting for you on the jet. He'll be briefing you on the way," was all he said before turning around and leaving, his black curtails trailing behind him.

    (Name) blinked. And blinked again. "Steve did _what_?" she asked, mostly to herself as she stood there for a moment, stunned by the sudden turn of events. 

***** 

   She was pissed, though that was an understatement. The clicking sounds of her heels on the metal platform of the jet only served to infuriate her more. She should be hearing her wedding shoes clicking down the linoleum hallways of the venue, not her damn work boots in the jet on the way to god knows where to stop another potential global disaster that probably could have been avoided by using common sense. It didn't help that her once beautifully styled hair had been artlessly thrown back and out of her face, though it still voluminously bounced from the earlier products put in to make it so. Nor did it help that she was aware of the perfectly applied makeup still on her skin.

    "Hey, (Name)," Steve happily greeted, which (Name) completely ignored as she plopped angrily on the bench across from his, arms crossed over her chest as she looked anywhere but her fiancé. At the chilly response, he tried a different tactic to try and dissolve some of the tension, "You look nice."

    This was most definitely _not_ the right thing to say. She gave him a wry smile, before stating in a voice coated with sarcasm, "I know I do, Steve. You want to know why I look so nice? Because it seems like you've forgotten." 

    He let out a sigh. "Look, I'm sorry, (Name), but Fury said this couldn't wait. It's the prime minister's daughter. What would you do if it was your-"

    "Steven Rogers, don't you even finish that sentence," her jaw was clenched as her irritation was quickly turning to anger. "This was supposed to be our wedding day. The day we remembered for the rest of our lives. We even made sure we had the week off so we wouldn't get called in, yet here we are because _you_ can't say no to an authority figure."

    "(Name), please-"

    "I was in the goddamn dress, Steve!"

    "(Name)-"

    "If the next words out of your mouth have anything to do with telling me it's for the greater good or that we have a duty to help people, then do not speak. We're Avengers, Steve. We help people every goddamn day. We can take a day to ourselves every now and then. We can give the mission to someone else, someone just as capable. So, unless you're going to say something else, don't talk to me."

    Steve closed his mouth, looking down at his hands as he chose the best course of action; to stay silent. He figured she'd be mad, but this wasn't the reaction he was expecting. Maybe he had crossed the line by taking this mission without talking to her first. For the rest of the flight, the two stayed silent, leaving Steve with plenty of time to think.

****

    The mission briefing from MI6 took all of ten minutes. It surprised her how quickly it went, as any other mission briefing seemed to take a half an hour or more (mostly due to Tony's shenanigans). As the briefing ending, they got up and headed down the linoleum hallways to the elevator. 

    It was in the elevator that the tension between (Name) and Steve was most palpable. There was no conversation between anyone in the steel contraption. (Name) was still pissed off, so much so that she wouldn't even glance in Steve's direction unless she had to. Steve was licking his wounds, and he didn't want to instigate another fight with her before an importantmission. The other agents assisting them on the mission were too scared of these two legendary heroes to even attempt to converse with either of them.

    Promptly exiting the elevator, the couple headed to the car that would take them to the drop-off point, the nervous agents not too far behind. The two silently got into the back of the car, trying not to look at each other as the car began to move. With the silence enveloping the interior of the vehicle, it left (Name) with time to go over the mission objectives.

    The mission was simple: Get the prime minister's daughter, Gemma, back from the clutches of a crime organization determined to take down Britain's current political party. (Name)'s job was to infiltrate the building she was being held in, an office complex that served as both a base for the organization's operations and as a front to draw in money from outside consumers to continue funding its projects. Steve was to break them out once (Name) located the girl.

    "We're here, Agent (Last Name)," an agent, a gorgeous, dark skinned woman who gave (Name) a honey sweet smile.

    With a nod, (Name) got out of the car as nonchalantly as she could, ignoring Steve's "Be safe" as she shut the door. Dressed in plain clothes, she turned up the collar of her shirt to the harsh wind that seemed to bite at her skin.

    Walking the two blocks, through the surprising amount of foot traffic on the sidewalks, she reached the office building, slipping in with a large group of students whom looked to be interns. A smiling receptionist pointed to a table and asked the students to find the nametag with their names and to follow him for the tour. Grabbing the first nametag with a feminine looking name, she clipped it onto her jacket and continued walking with the group.  (Name) ended up staying with the tour for ten minutes before an opportunity to slip away presented itself. As they passed by the door to a stairwell, she opened the door just enough for her to quietly get through.

   She remained quiet as she made her way up the stairs. _Twelfth floor. Twelfth floor_ , she repeated in her head as she climbed each flight of stairs. Soon, a small, square plaque that was off-white in color with a black '12' printed on it came into view, marking the entrance to the twelfth floor. 

   Quietly approaching the door, she put her ear to it and listened in, checking to see if there was anyone nearby. Not hearing anyone nearby, she silently opened the door and slipped into the hallway. Having confirmed there was no one nearby, (Name) began her search for the girl.

   Eight rooms later and (Name) found Gemma, sitting in the middle of the room, tied to a chair with a cloth gag in her mouth. A brief cursory glance over the girl revealed that she wasn't harmed beyond the usual rough-handling that crime cronies seemed to be especially skilled at.Holding a finder up to lips, (Name) quietly shut the door. She went over and pulled over a nearby shelving unit to block the door. As she made her way over to Gemma, she lifted her wrist to her mouth and spoke, "I got her. Lock in on my location and begin extraction." Crouching next to her, she pulled the cloth strip from her mouth and said, "Hi, Gemma. I'm Agent (Last Name) and I work for SHIELD. I'm going to get you out of here, but you have to promise to do what I say. Do you understand me?"

    "I'm sixteen. I think I can handle direction," Gemma stated. 

    (Name) focused on untying the binds holding her hands and feet down, trying not to focus on the almost bratty tone to the girl's voice. She had just been kidnapped for reasons beyond her control. Anyone would be upset and irritable if they were in her position.

    Gemma stood up, her bounds now untied, and rubbed her raw wrists. "Let's get out of here," she said, heading for the door.

    "Where do you think you're going?" (Name) asked, grabbing the girl by the back of her shirt. "We have to wait for extraction. My partner will be here any minute."

    "No," she stated firmly, "I have been here long enough. I just want to get out of here and go home."

    "And you will, but you have to stay in this room. Because, if you go out there, you risk being seen by the men who brought you here. If they see you, they'll just bring you right back here and they won't be as gentle as the first time."

    Just as Gemma was about to speak, the window behind them shattered as Steve crashed through the window. "Someone call for extraction?"

    "What happened to being subtle?" (Name) asked.

    "Subtle went out the window when our bugs in the building picked up that they were sending reinforcements to the twelfth floor because of an unexplained woman showing up on the security cameras," he told her.

    As if to prove his point, voices could be faintly heard as footsteps pounded closer to where they were. "Shit!" (Name) hissed. Turning to Steve, "I'm assuming that helicopter isn't going to be able to circle back in time to pick us up without drawing attention?"

    "Yeah, the pilot is going to pick us up at the other end of the river," he told her.

    "The other end of the river?!" Gemma exclaimed, her eyes widening in shock.

    "Looks like we're going for a swim," (Name) told her as she followed Steve to the broken window, dragging Gemma behind her.

    "No! I am not jumping out of a window and into a dirty river!" Gemma practically squealed in disgust. "I could die!"

    "You could die if you stay here," (Name) told her.

    "(Name)," Steve gave her a look at her choice of words, causing her to roll her eyes. Turning to Gemma, he used a gentler approach. "Listen, we are your best chance of getting out of here. If you listen to us, we can have you home in no time."

    "No! I am not going to jump! I'll die!"

    (Name) was fed up. What was supposed to be the happiest day of her life had turned into an absolute shitfest in just a few short hours. She was exhausted, angry, and covered in makeup that wasn't even being put to use. She grabbed the girl, her face showing her frustration completely, "Alright, princess, listen up. I have had a very long day and I am not appreciating the attitude you are giving us. We could doing better things than standing here trying to save your stubborn ass. Do you want to know what we were supposed to do today? We," she gestured between Steve and herself, "were supposed to get married today."

    "(Name)-" Steve gave her a look, but was quickly silenced by an angry one from his soon-to-be-wife.

    "Now, look," she began in a much gentler manner, "I know you're scared, but if you want to live, you will jump out of the goddamn window before I push you out. Do I make myself clear?"

    Nodding, Gemma went to the window, where Steve gave her brief instructions on how to jump in from such heights without injuring herself. They prepared to jump just as the door ramming began, causing the shelving unit to shake as it crept the tiniest bit forward. Turning to Steve, they both nodded in mutual agreement as they knew what they had to do. They each grabbed one of Gemma's arms and jumped, bringing her with them. 

****

    Jumping into the river was just about the worst idea they could have ever come up with, or at least that's what (Name) told herself. Entering the water at such a high speed felt like hitting ice. Whoever said cold baths were refreshing had never emerged into this icy whirlpool. Currents nearly pulled her down as she fought to pull herself and Gemma to the surface. If it was possible, breaking the surface was worse than going below, as the wind slashed at their faces and chills ran through her freezing body. 

    (Name) worried when she didn't immediately spot Steve. Was he alright? Did he misjudge his jump and end up hitting something on the way down? Did he get triggered jumping in? The water was pretty cold, and he always did find talking about crashing his plane difficult. And, if he had been triggered, what did it mean for him?

    She didn't have time to finish that train of thought, as Steve emerged with a quiet gasp as he took a breath. Once he spotted the two, he gestured with his head and quietly said, "This way." He began swimming in the direction he gestured and (Name) and Gemma followed close behind.

****

    The swim had been rather gruesome, as they were going against the wind. Luckily, the current was with them and provided a much needed boost. They were picked up almost immediately after they climbed out of the river. One helicopter ride later and they were back at MI6 headquarters being wrapped in even more blankets as Gemma was reunited with her father.

     Despite that it had been hours since then and her having changed into fresh clothes, (Name) was still cold. It was nearly midnight and almost everyone had gone home. She sat at one of the empty desks, trying to finish up her paperwork before she left again for the US. 

    "Hey, (Name)," Steve's soft voice greeted, sounding loud in the nearly silent space.

    "Hey," she responded, setting down her pen to turn and face him. She rubbed her arms in a fruitless attempt to warm herself up.

    He frowned as he noticed the action, "Are you cold?"

    "Well, we can't all be super soldiers that have superior heating capabilities." (Name) paused as she thought about what she wanted to say. After a brief moment, she told him, "I'm sorry, Steve. How I acted today was- it was terrible. You didn't deserve that. It's just... I was really excited for this wedding and we'd worked so hard on it. The thought of cancelling it for a mission just- just frustrated me."

    "I'm sorry, too." Steve put his hands in the pockets of his jeans, having long ago changed out of his drenched suit. "I should've talked to you first before agreeing to take the mission." They were silent as they took in each other's apology, appreciating how the other was able to own up to their mistakes. 

    "Listen," Steve began, "It's late and I'm sure you're exhausted. How about we put off going back to the States, spend a night or two here to catch our breath?"

    "Do you really think SHIELD would be willing to spring for a hotel room?" (Name) asked.

    "Well, if the fact that we put off our wedding for the greater good doesn't warrant a room, then I'm sure Tony would be nice enough to get us a room."

    "Have you met Tony? Why would he do that?"

    "He'd do it because I have juicy blackmail material that I am not against telling Pepper if it came to it," Steve smirked, or at least his softer version of a smirk. "What do you say?" He offered his arm for her to take.

    (Name) smiled, "I say that is a great idea." She stood up and took it, the two walking out of the building arm and arm as he pulled out his cell phone to make a call.

****

    One night in a nice hotel in London turned to two, and two quickly turned into a week. Steve and (Name) had a great time in London, calling it their pre-wedding honeymoon. After their week in the city, they decided it was best to head home and go back to their lives in the US.

    It was two months after that the couple finally found the time to actually get married, but this time was different. Instead of going through with the extravagant ceremony they originally had planned, they just went down to the courthouse and got married there. They did, however, have a rather fancy reception where they invited their friends and family to celebrate the union, courtesy of one Tony Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> You like it?  
> Let me know in the comments or by leaving a kudos!
> 
> You want to request something of your own?  
> You can do that in the comments on here or on my Tumblr page (@notsoobviousfangirl)
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
